


Warm up

by Hotgitay



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin always knew how to push janes buttons





	Warm up

**Author's Note:**

> Watched this movie today and I loved it and these two they were adorable

“You frustrate me to no end”Jane yelled at Kevin 

“Eventually you warmed up to me”Kevin said to him 

“Knock it off wiseguy”Jane says to him sharply 

“Yes Captain”Kevin saluted 

“Oh god this is going to be a ride”she groaned rolling her eyes 

”I’m plenty of fun”Kevin told her

“I’m sure you are”Jane says sarcastically under her breath 

“I heard that”Kevin smirked 

“Just stay quiet”Jane said

”See what I can do”Kevin winked at her


End file.
